Coffee Bean
by TeamCullen2011
Summary: This follows the day after Party Pooper. Bella wants nothing more then to have a cup of coffee. But with his past experience with Bella drinking coffee Carlisle won't let her have it. what will happen


Coffee bean

A.N: I'm dedicating this one to Kimberly S who wanted me to continue this series 

This takes place a day after the whole trying to sneek out of party entree. Bella wakes up and wants to get a cup of coffee. The only thing is that Carlisle has witnessed how Bella behaves after she drinks coffee so he forbids her from having it. But Bella won't give up so easily.

"Yawn!"

"good morning baby..." Carlisle said as he wrapped his arms arond me in a big hug

"good morning Daddy" I said sleepily

"so what are your plans for the morning?" Carlisle asked

"I don't know...but one things for sure...I need a cup of coffee" I said as I hoped out of bed and headed for the door

Carlisle just stood in front of the door blocking my exit

"hold on there sweetie...don't you remember what happened last time you had coffee?" Carlisle asked raising an eye brow

[Flashback: "I need coffee" I said gulping down my cup of coffee

"oh Bella...Edward asked me to check on you...holy crap! Bella

are you okay" Carlisle asked

"just fine Carlisle! Hey let's go bungie jumping" I said jumping up

and down

"no Isabella...we are not going bungie jumping...now settle down"

"no! You gotta catch me first...ahh! a crazy vampire is after me"]

"well?" Carlisle asked

"nope don't remember a thing...now get outta my way so I can get me some coffee" I said trying to push past him

"you are not having coffee Bella and that's final...now I picked out some clothes for you...I want you to go into the bathroom and get dressed" Carlisle said handing me a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt with a bunny on them

He treats me younger and younger every single day...

"okay Daddy..." I said about to walk out

"and Isabella..." Carlisle said with a warning tone in his voice

"yes Daddy?" I asked nervous

"no sneeking off to get coffee...and I mean it" Carlisle said

Then he walked over to me and gently pinched my cheek and sat back down on Edwards bed.

Man I gotta get me some coffee...but how am I going to get past Carlisle's careful gaze... when I left for the bathroom he was sitting on Edward's bed and there's a wall between where he's sitting and the bathroom.

I can sneek away.

I was prepared to make a run for the kitchen

I opened the door...and to my surprise and horror Carlisle was standing right outside the bathroom door.

He grabbed my hand in a tight grip

"how...did...you...know?" I asked frightened

"oh Bella Bella Bella...don't you think that I haven't already learned your tricks especially after last night...and also Alice had a vision of you sneeking out about this time and gulping the whole pot down" Carlisle said leading me to the kitchen

Damn know it all pixie!

"so what if I have a little coffee, how is it going to hurt?" I asked

"it will hurt by you running around like a little child and asking to do stupid things like bungie jumping for instance...Isabella Marie Cullen you are not having coffee" Carlisle said looking me straight in the face

"then how about a bowl of coco puffs or a pop tart?" I asked hopeful

"no...you're having a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of skim milk" Carlisle said as he grabbed his pot and a box of oatmeal

Oatmeal...eww! I have to get that coffee!

I stared right at the coffee pot...trying to figure a way to get to it without Carlisle noticing.

But that was a lost cause because Carlisle noticed my staring and sat right in front of me so I couldn't look anymore

"trying to scheme something are we...you might as well give up Bella because I will always catch you...oh and your breakfast is done!" Carlisle said as he shoved the first spoonful of oatmeal into my mouth

yuck! That is awful...I can't eat anymore...I got to get my coffee

"come on Bella...open up for Daddy...nummie nummie" Carlisle said trying to push the spoon against my lips

"no...I want coffee!" I hollared but still got a spoonful of oatmeal into my mouth

Carlisle just looked as if he were processing something

"okay...you can have coffee...The whole pot" Carlisle said with a bit of a smile

"really! I can have the whole pot!" I said excitedly

"not really can but have to...Isabella Marie Cullen, your punishment for being naughty and trying to sneek it is that you have to drink the whole pot right now" Carlisle said pouring the first cup

"okay" I said happily accepting my coffee

How can this be a punishment...it is what I wanted for square one

[Ten cups later]

"ow...Daddy I feel like crap!"

"language Isabella...and see Coffee makes you sick" Carlisle said scolding me for my curse word but rubbing it in my face what I did

"I guess you're right Daddy...I never want coffee again" I said wrapping my arms around Carlisle

"nor do you have to my little angel...I was only trying to teach you a lesson that good things aren't always good" Carlisle said rubbing my head

"can I go to bed for a while?" I asked

"sure Bella...I'll come with you, how would you like a naptime story?" Carlisle asked

"I would love it Daddy" I said

"up we go!" Carlisle said lifting me up into his arms and flew me up the stairs.

the end

A.N: I hoped you liked it.


End file.
